Products which permit beach chairs to be swiveled have been proposed in the past. These products, unfortunately, have not been particularly well adapted for use on unconsolidated ground as is found at a beach. They tend to have narrow supports which slide upon, and sink unevenly into, sand thereby making the swiveling of a chair uncomfortable. A need, therefore, exists for a swivel apparatus which will provide maximum stability for a beach chair on sand and the like.